


Blow it off

by shipintheisland



Category: Formula 2 RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, boyfriends having sex in a driver’s room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipintheisland/pseuds/shipintheisland
Summary: The door slams close before he has the time to say anything else and Marcus jumps on him, arms around his neck and lips on his own in a strong kiss.Aka, Marcus knows exactly how he wants to cope with his race
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Blow it off

**Author's Note:**

> This is mallum party today, two fics, I am unstoppable !  
> Anyway mallum smut is the best thing ever 😎

Callum is walking down the pit lane, hand ruffling his hair to stop them from sticking to his forehead, when something grabs his arm and tug him violently toward the garage nearby.

"Eh what-"

"Shut up and follow me." Is the answer he gets and he instantly recognizes the voice of Marcus before seeing him as his boyfriend drags him toward an empty room he supposed is the Art drivers’ room. The mechanics around him pay him close to zero attention, used to see the two ‘best friends’ infiltrating the other’s garage after a race.

Callum frowns as Marcus pushed the door with a kick, the young Kiwi seeming quite angry, his lips drawing a tight line and his eyes shining as if on the edge of tears. Callum doesn’t need more than a second to understand his boyfriend didn’t have a good race despite it being shortened after only a few laps.

"Marcus, you-"

The door slams close before he has the time to say anything else and Marcus jumps on him, arms around his neck and lips on his own in a strong kiss. Callum catches the smaller boy with his hands under his tights, letting Marcus circle his hips with his legs.

"Marcs-" he tries to say in between heated kisses, a hand grabbing the front of his suit and detaching the collar, "don’t you want to talk about it before ?"

He gets royally ignored and Marcus comes down, still kissing him, and pushes him toward the table on the corner, switching places so he can jump on the table.

"I don’t want to talk" the Kiwi finally answers, dragging Callum closer again with his heels, "I want sex."

The words make Callum all hot inside, his dick twitching with interest, but he still puts his hands on Marcus’ shoulders to push him away a little.

"Tell me what happened before." He breathes out, voice woobling from the intensity of the kiss. Marcus tries to protest, hands grabbing at his boyfriend’s suit to bring him closer again, but Callum doesn’t let him win despite feeling the hardness against his hip when Marcus moves against him. The younger boy sighs, calming down a little.

"I made a stupid mistake and got myself our of the points." He mumbles, frown reappearing on his face. "Again."

"Oh Marcus..."

Callum brings a hand on his boyfriend’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb in a loving way, and offers the boy a small smile. He knows how much Marcus is working to try and get better results, and how it frustrates him when it doesn’t work. They have that talk often enough, nothing can really be added right now, all Marcus needs is to blow off some steam.

And if it implies getting freaky with his boyfriend, then he won’t be the one to complain.

Before he can react, Marcus gets a handful of his hair behind his head and pulls him in a heated kiss, humming appreciatively when Callum finally moves his hands and starts opening the Kiwi’s suit.

"We’ll have to- to stay silent" The older of the two manages to say while taking away his sleeves, Marcus’ hands finding a place under his fire proofs and rubbing at the skin on his abs. The youngest nods quickly, but Callum is not sure he really heard him because he takes out the top of his racing suit and moans loudly when the Brit grabs at his cock.

"Shhhh" he chuckles in Marcus’ mouth, slowly stroking the length and shutting the boy’s groan by a languorous kiss.

One of Marcus’ hands slides down from his belly to slide under his boxers and Callum hisses when fingers wrap tightly around him.

"Shut it, Callum, you don’t want anyone hearing us, do you ?"

Callum stops moving, leaning back to look wearily at his boyfriend who whines at the sudden lack of contact.

"Oh you wanna play like that ?" He asks, lifting an eyebrow and smirking, an idea growing in his mind.

Before Marcus can react, Callum gets away from him and drops to his knees, hands pulling down the boy’s boxers and freeing his cock. He barely takes the time to appreciate the full length of it before wrapping his mouth around the top, sucking at the precum already dropping at the tip.

"Oh my god !" Marcus groans, one hand flying on his mouth to stiffens the sounds he makes and the other landing behind the Brit’s head to guide him further down his length.

Callum chuckles at his boyfriend’s immediate reaction, tongue sliding around his cock as he palms his own dick to release the pressure. He bobs his head continuously, going down until he can feel the head of Marcus’ cock against his throat and pushes back his gag reflex, knowing how good it feels for his boyfriend - if the moans he makes every few seconds are of any indication.

The Brit shivers as he moves his own thumb on the tip of his cock, pleasure flooding him and he hums, making Marcus whines as it resonates around his sex and gets him closer to his own release. At every good move of his hand, Callum accelerates the path of his sucking, making Marcus moans more and more, the hand on the back of his head gripping his hair tightly.

"Cal- oh fuck oh- Callum I’m close-" Marcus mumbles around his hand, biting a finger when Callum licks strongly at the tip before going down again. They both groan in synch when Marcus starts putting on his rhythm, hips jerking in his boyfriend’s mouth, moans a constant chant the more Callum sucks his cock.

It’s messy, not their most romantic performance, and very much risky, but when Marcus’ grip gets strong enough to keep the taller boy from moving his head to jerk his hips hurriedly, Callum feels content and proud to be the one able to hold and kiss and touch him in any circumstances. And when Marcus lets out a long shaky moan and spills cum in his mouth, Callum swallows proudly, knowing he is the only one that can give him that kind of pleasure.

A wave of warmth passes through him as he frees Marcus’ cock and strokes his own firmly, chasing his release. He knows he is so close, and Marcus cups his cheeks with his hands to look at him properly. He looks content, sated, and his eyes are full of love when his thumb brushes against the drip of cum in the corner of his mouth. Callum squeezes his eyes close, his orgasm flooding his mind as he comes too in his boxers.

He exhales heavily, resting his head against the Kiwi’s tight to catch his breath as Marcus softly brushes his hair away from his face.

"That was awesome." The young boy compliments him, making his boyfriend blush heavily before he forces himself to stand up.

"That’s because you are awesome." He kisses Marcus sweetly, the boy humming as he rolls his arms around the Brit’s chest. They stay there for a couple minute, only kissing and hugging in the afterglow of their orgasms, before Callum takes a step away, pulling up his racing suit again.

"As much as I love staying here with you, we should probably head back outside before someone notices we were gone for too long."

"Always the smart one." Marcus winks and jumps from the table, putting back his suit.

They rearrange themselves, Callum trying and failing to make his boyfriend’s hair look okay again.

"Hey" Marcus calls him before they open the door, making Callum turn around. "Thank you." He says softly and the Brit smiles at him, taking his hand to drag him for a long kiss.

"Always, darling." He winks, then opens the door and walks toward the exit of the garage. Marcus walks back to his team cheerfully, as if they didn’t just have sex right next to everyone, waving happily at his boyfriend.

When Callum crosses the path of Christian on his way out, he ignores the deadpan face the young boy gives him, smiling widely at him.

At least this time, the little Danish didn’t open the door during their action.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don’t hesitate to leave a comment 💙 Or come scream at me about cute drivers on tumblr @suckmyballshoney !


End file.
